


Why Is A Lady's Hair Bad?

by Soojinnie



Series: When Muggle Meets Magical [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Pranking, Seventeen - Freeform, cute gay fluff, soonyoung is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: The door slams open, and Seungcheol collapses back into bed, cackling, waking both Seungkwan and Hansol, who are curled up in Hansol’s bed, snuggling each other for warmth.Seungcheol pays them no mind, stopping momentarily to take another glance at Mingyu’s new hair, before dissolving into helpless laughter once more.“What in the bloody hell is this?!” Mingyu shrieks.(Or, when Pureblood Mingyu is pranked, and compared to a muggle reference)





	Why Is A Lady's Hair Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have like 38432942384023 other fics in the works but this one was complete so here y'all go. 
> 
> P.S. if you want to know what colours i'm referencing in the fic, it's a mix of these two charts [ here ](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ColourCodedEmotions) and [ here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9c/c5/8b/9cc58bec848c95b361d3a004e50486bb--drawing-art-art-drawings.jpg). If you want a full breakdown on who's who, please click [ here! ](https://the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com/post/170041929755/seventeen-hogwarts-au-oneshot-roles)

Mingyu wakes up to Soonyoung shaking him hard, yelling at him that he’s late, and McGonagall is going to have his head if he doesn’t make it to class on time.  


  
“Fuck, fuck, Merlin’s Beard I’m late!” he scrambles off his bed, nearly tripping on his blanket in his haste to get ready. Soonyoung watches amusedly, lips pressed together tightly as he tries not to burst out laughing. 

  
The fourth year Gryffindor grabs his towel, yelling frantically that he’s going to take a quick shower so he doesn’t smell like grass and sweat from last night’s practice. He’d been too tired to shower properly, so a cleaning spell worked then, but now he feels the layers of grime and dirt, and desperately wants to get rid of it.

Soonyoung bursts into near manic laughter when the door shuts behind the younger, and Seungcheol groans, chucking a pillow in his direction, head peeking out from under the blanket, hair sticking out in various directions.

  
“What’s so funny?” he yawns, stretching slowly. “And what’s with the noise? It’s a Saturday morning, some of us actually want to sleep in, Soonyoungie,” he grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Soonyoung giggles in childish glee as he tells Seungcheol to wait for Mingyu to come out of the shower. 

  
He’d planned it perfectly, right down to why, and  _ when,  _ Mingyu went blonde. Soonyoung snickers as he hears the shower shut off. He counts silently to three, grinning widely when he hears the girlish shriek from the boys bathroom. 

  
The door slams open, and Seungcheol collapses back into bed, cackling, waking both Seungkwan and Hansol, who are curled up in Hansol’s bed, snuggling each other for warmth. Seungcheol pays them no mind, stopping momentarily to take another glance at Mingyu’s new hair, before dissolving into helpless laughter once more. 

“What in the bloody hell is this?!” He shrieks, running his hands through his newly dyed, bright  _ orange  _ hair. “Kwon Soonyoung!” he yells, and the muggleborn Gryffindor nearly pees himself laughing.

  
“That- that’s hyung to you,” Soonyoung snorts, clutching his stomach. “Oh you look like a bloody cone,” he chokes between laughs.

Mingyu’s mortified. He’s never going to get the dye to fade to a  _ normal  _ colour before Monday classes begin, and his crush will never see him as anything but an orange haired idiot. 

  
“Get rid of it!” he demands, angry embarrassment making him sound harsher than he intended. Soonyoung blinks in surprise, but it doesn’t stop the stupid grin on his face from growing even wider. 

“It’s a mood changing hair dye, lasts only a day or so, don’t worry too much about it,” Soonyoung reassures, and Mingyu’s expression twists in confusion. 

“What do you mean  _ mood changing?!”  _ he asks, heart thumping harder as he waits for Soonyoung’s explanation (which leads to an indignant cry and a detention for using a hex on another student, but Mingyu figures it’s worth it). 

 

Mingyu wants to shave all his hair off. He’s seriously considering it, after his hair turned bright red from anger, then shifting to a dark, silvery blue when he thinks about how depressing it is to have Wonwoo see him like this, with his goddamn ever-changing hair. 

“Stupid Soonyoung,” he grumbles, running his hands through his hair, grabbing his coat and leaving the dormitory.

  
On any other given day, Mingyu would’ve just not turned up, too upset and angry with Soonyoung, but he has a tutoring session with a certain,  _ very  _ cute Ravenclaw, and the last thing Mingyu wanted was to think he had stood Wonwoo up.

“Nice red hair! Purple highlights too!” Seungcheol snickers, and Seungkwan glances up, chuckling when he sees the red brighten even more. 

“Someone’s in love,” Soonyoung singsongs, artfully dodging the pillow Mingyu chucks balefully at his head. “Good luck with your confession - I mean, tutoring session!” 

  
Sometimes, Mingyu hates being in Gryffindor (like now, where he really just wants Soonyoung to shove his head onto a pike, or into the fireplace). It’s not usually so bad, but Gryffindors are notorious for having a pranking streak, one that Mingyu has managed to avoid – until now.  
  
He steps into the Library, and glances at his reflection briefly, groaning internally when he sees his hair a greyish hue. He has a few people staring at him, and he can see his hair turning blonde, looking much like it did _before_ Soonyoung so graciously coloured his hair for him.  


“Gyu? Sweet Salazar what happened to your hair?” Jeonghan chuckles, and Mingyu just flips him off, cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

  
“Shut up hyung, why are you in a library anyway? Go snog Jisoo hyung elsewhere,” he whines, hair turning an odd combination of violet and grey, while Jisoo just turns a dark shade of tomato. 

  
“Gyu-ah, honestly, your hair’s so bad even Lady Gaga wouldn’t have that hairstyle,” Minghao looks up boredly, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

Mingyu blinks at the Chinese Slytherin, hair turning a dark Grey, neon orange highlights peeking out every now and then. 

  
“Why would a Lady have bad hair?” he asks, the confusion, with a hint of curiosity, evident on his handsome face. 

Minghao snorts so hard he chokes, and most of the library turns to stare (glare) at them. Mingyu doesn’t notice, but Wonwoo turns too, chuckling quietly when he catches the last bit of their conversation. 

  
“Lady Gaga is a muggle music artist known for her crazy wacky hairstyles,” Wonwoo explains suddenly, getting up to guide Mingyu to his table. “What happened to your hair?”   
  


Mingyu grumbles, cheeks flushed, hair turning into a myriad of pastel pink, red and lavender. “Soonyoung and magical hair dye. It changes colour based on my emotions I think, but I don’t really know what colour is what.” 

  
“Reds and Pinks usually represent love,” Wonwoo comments, smirking slightly when he catches Mingyu’s cheeks turn a similar colour. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he continues casually, and Mingyu very nearly falls out of his chair, an undignified sound escaping his bitten lips. 

  
“Y-you- can’t say things like that!” he complains, hiding his face in the sleeve of his uniform. “It’s not like you like me or anything,” he huffs, unable to keep the sad note out of his voice. 

  
“Kim Mingyu, you, are a fucking dolt. I’ve fancied your ass since you first tripped into Advanced Potions,” Wonwoo laughs lightly, shaking his head as he shuts his books, hand outstretched towards Mingyu. 

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s pale, soft palm, then gazes up at the Ravenclaw in disbelief. 

  
“Come on, I’m asking you out on a date, not proposing,” Wonwoo grumbles, and Mingyu nearly flips the table in his haste to take Wonwoo’s hand, grinning sheepishly. 

  
“The dye’s kinda cute,” he chuckles, reaching up with his other hand to run it through Mingyu’s hair. The Gryffindor contemplates forgiving Soonyoung for his prank, until Wonwoo opens his mouth and continues. 

  
“Now I know what makes you flustered” he finishes, grinning smugly.

 

_ Nope, definitely still going to kill Soonyoung.   _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> If you want to support me and motivate me to write and post more, do think about donating to my [ ko-fi ](https://https://ko-fi.com/taliah) , thank you! <3
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> BTS: [ bt(s)vt Adventures ](https://btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com)
> 
> SVT: [ The SVT Adventure Squad ](https://the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com)


End file.
